


Exclusion Zone

by lucymonster



Series: Reylo snippets [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Hate Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/pseuds/lucymonster
Summary: 'You shouldn’t have come,' Kylo Ren says, kissing her throat.She hates this. Hates how easy it was.





	Exclusion Zone

He pins her to the wall with nowhere near enough force. His mouth is all over hers, hot and starving and sloppy with want, so she turns her head aside and buries his face in the crook of her neck. Disgust churns inside her like a raging sandstorm.

'You shouldn’t have come,' Kylo Ren says, kissing her throat. His shaking hands hold her hips steady as he moves inside her. They’re both still fully clothed – something small to be thankful for. She hates this. Hates how easy it was. Hates the little sounds he’s making and the way his breath hitches when she pulls his hair.

'You knew I’d be here, you knew it wouldn’t be safe. But you wanted this.' His teeth scrape her pulse point, but he doesn’t bite. 'You wanted me.'

He knows the truth. He has to know it, because Rey’s far too angry and far too unskilled to play this role convincingly. He knows she hates him and he doesn’t even care as long as she opens her legs and lets him have his fantasy. And  _she_ doesn’t care, because by the count in her head, Poe’s forces should just about have breached the exclusion zone around the First Order camp. It won’t take much longer now.

'Do it harder,' she snaps. His gentle thrusts are hitting something inside her that she’d really prefer him not to hit. She didn’t come here to feel good, and she can’t bear the thought of him hearing her moan even once.

If he would just hate her back – if he would hurt her, hold her down, fuck her hard and let his endless supply of rage batter her body from the inside out – maybe it would be a little less awful.

'I don’t want to rush,' Kylo moans against her neck. Of course he doesn’t. She can’t even imagine how much twisted self-control it must be taking him to block out the feeling of her hatred through the Force.

He sucks on her earlobe, and rolls his hips, and Rey’s treacherous body shudders as he brushes that spot inside her again.


End file.
